Miles Apart
by Purpledino25
Summary: When another of Timmy and Lexi's adventures ends in disaster for Fairy World's main record system - again - Jorgen is fed up with the trouble-making twosome. And when he discovers that Lexi is moving back to New York to live with her father, he devises a plan to make sure that Timmy and Lexi never have another adventure again.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi, Diamond, and the other OCs.

Chapter 1

It just didn't make sense.

No matter how many times Jorgen thought about it, it just simply _did not make sense._

There was no possible way that two ten-year-olds could cause so much trouble in such a short time.

Except, of course, if those two ten-year-olds happened to be Timmy Turner and Lexi Sanders.

Jorgen remembered when Timmy had gotten his godparents. Back then, he had been a lonely little nine-year-old boy, whose parents had recently hired Vicky to come and torture him while they left for hours at a time. It had been challenge finding suitable godparents for him.

After a long struggle, though, he had finally settled on Cosmo and Wanda. They were a very…special pair, and they cancelled each other out nicely. While Wanda was responsible, Cosmo was not. While Cosmo liked extreme wishes, Wanda did not. They were perfect for a kid like Timmy.

It was easier selecting a godparent for Lexi, the tiny eight-year-old with a deceased older brother and divorced parents. Diamond was one of the most trustworthy and reliable godparents. Her biggest success had been none other than Thomas Edison.

Jorgen hadn't realized at the time, however, that those two little miserable kids, Turner and Sanders, weren't as innocent as they appeared. Turner's first wish had been to make his evil babysitter suffer, and Sanders rather enjoyed bungee-jumping off of her apartment building.

Things weren't too bad, Jorgen had reasoned at first. Okay, so there were two fun-loving, irresponsible godchildren out in the world. But Turner lived in California, and Sanders lived in New York City, so there was no chance that they would ever interact with each other.

Until, that is, Sanders moved to Dimmsdale. _And met Turner. _

All havoc had broken loose after that. Lexi discovered that she was a fairy hybrid, something that not even Jorgen himself had been aware of. The pixies found out about her powers and captured her, the anti fairies stole her from the pixies, but at last, Timmy and the fairies rescued Lexi, and they all attended a trial in which Lexi was informed that her magic was only to be used in complete emergencies.

Jorgen had never imagined that all of this would come from assigning godparents to these two little kids.

Now, as he stood watching as dozens of construction worker fairies rebuilt the Fairy World Record Hall – which had recently been burned to the ground by you-know-who and you-know-who-else – he came to the decision that something had to be done about this.

And Jorgen thought he knew what that something was.

…

At around the same time, but on another planet entirely, far from Fairy World, Lexi slumped down in her seat, glancing once more at the clock before closing her eyes.

Five more minutes.

From the seat beside Lexi's, Timmy reached over and tapped her on the shoulder. "Want to come over after school?" he mouthed.

"Yeah," she whispered back, after checking to make sure the teacher wasn't watching. "Have you ever been skateboarding on Neptune?"

"Nope. I'm in."

The two kids walked out of school together, as usual, and Timmy turned excitedly to Lexi. "I'll go home and grab my board, then meet you at your house."

Lexi nodded enthusiastically. "See you in a minute," she called over her shoulder, running off in the opposite direction.

What she didn't know was that things were about to take a turn for the worst, the second she stepped into her house.

…

The first thing Lexi noticed upon reaching her house was her mother's car parked in the driveway. Alarmed, she sped up, bursting through the front door. Her mother was a psychiatrist and worked until at least five every day.

"Mom?" she called, slamming the door behind her and dropping her backpack on the ground. She found her mother sitting on the couch in the living room, reading the newspaper and sipping a glass of water. "Why are you home so early?"

Amanda folded up the paper and looked at her daughter with a grim expression. "Sit down, Lexi. We need to talk."

Lexi felt her heart plummet into her stomach as her mind began to race with all of the things she could have possibly done wrong in the past few weeks. "Am I in trouble?" she asked nervously, sitting down in the chair across from her mother.

Amanda chuckled but still looked somber. "No, Lexi. You didn't do anything."

For the first time, these words did nothing to alleviate Lexi's worry. "Then what's going on? I have to meet Timmy soon."

Amanda, who had never liked Timmy, flinched at the mention of the boy's name, but went on, "Your father called me today."

"What?" Lexi's jaw dropped. Her parents had been divorced for three years and only spoke when it was absolutely necessary. Despite some infrequent emails, Lexi had barely been in contact with her father, either. "Is he okay?"

"He's fine, sweetie. But the reason he called was to talk about our custody agreement."

"Why? Does he want to change it?" Lexi asked, still puzzled and wishing her mother would get to the point already. After barely bothering with her for so long, she had just begun to accept the fact that her father obviously didn't want her in his life. "I always thought he was happy to let you have me."  
>"It's not that easy, Lexi," Amanda said, smiling sadly. "You see, when we were arranging the custody agreement during the divorce, we agreed that it would be bad for you to move between our apartments so frequently. We never wanted you to feel like you had to split your time in that way. And once I got relocated here, it made even more sense."<p>

"Yeah, so – "

"I'm not finished, Lexi. The thing is, your father wasn't willing to give up custody of you completely, and neither was I. So we agreed that you would switch who had primary custody of you every three years."

"Wait." Lexi's mind was beginning to spin. "Every three years…you and Dad got divorced when I was eight, so…"

"That's right. Three years have passed, and it's time for your father to get custody of you. Though you really should be leaving for New York this weekend, he's agreed to wait another week to give you enough time to say goodbye." Amanda's voice cracked, tears shining in her eyes.

Lexi was too stunned to notice. "Wait…you mean…I'm moving back to New York?"

"Yes. You'll be going to live with your father for the next three years. You'll come back to Dimmsdale when you're…let's see…a freshman in high school."

Lexi stood up abruptly. "No. No! I can't! I can't leave Dimmsdale. What about – "

Amanda cut her off, blinking the tears out of her eyes and switching into "counselor" mode. "I know this is going to be hard for you, Lexi, but we've only been living here for a few months. You have a whole life in New York. You'll get to see your father, and all of your old friends. You'll get to go to your old school again."

Lexi shook her head, dazed. "But – I have a life here, too! What about Timmy, and Chester, and AJ, and all my other friends? And you? You're gonna live here by yourself for three years?"

Once again, her mother looked on the verge of tears, but managed to keep them at bay. "This isn't about me, Lexi. I'll be fine. And I'm afraid there's no other option. We can't go against what the custody agreement states."

Lexi started for the stairs, feeling a little dizzy. "Uh, well, I don't – I guess I'd better…" She got to the top of the stairs and into her room before she realized that she hadn't finished her sentence.

Though she knew she should call for Diamond to tell her the news, or send her father an email, only one thought kept running through her mind.

_How am I going to tell Timmy?_

…

Author's Note: I bet you guys weren't expecting a new story from me! I'm so sorry that I haven't been working on _One Last Wish _– for over a year! But I really have been stuck on where to go with that story, as much as I try to get something started. This, however, was an idea that I began several years ago and just rediscovered. And hey, it's better than nothing! Please review and let me know what you think!

Credits for cover image go to deviantART artist mark33776.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Well, look at that: A quick update from me. Thanks to **FairlyOddFreak **for the review – I can always count on your support! And thanks also to **Anti-Emily **for the favorite and story follow. I'm really hoping for some more reviews on this chapter. I want to know what you guys think – what you like, what you don't like, any questions you have, etc. Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I don't know the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 2

"What am I gonna do, Diamond?" Lexi stood in her bedroom, leaning her forehead against the wall.

Her fairy godmother floated behind her, wearing an expression of concern. She had just listened to Lexi explain the whole conversation she had had with her mother. "I don't know, sweetie."

Lexi groaned and pushed herself away from the wall, rubbing the red spot on her forehead. "Come on, Diamond, you're my fairy godmother. Aren't you supposed to have all the answers?" Her gaze focused on the wand in Diamond's hand, and her eyes lit up. "I got it! I wish I didn't have to go live in New York, and could stay here with Mom!"

Diamond raised her wand dutifully, but it only let out a sad farting sound and wilted in her hand. "Da Rules" appeared in front of her, open to the correct page. The fairy skimmed it, shaking her head. "Sorry, kiddo. The rules say you can't use magic to break a legal contract of any kind. Apparently that includes a custody agreement."

Disappointed, for that had been her one good idea, Lexi sat down on the edge of her bed and put her head in her hands. "I can't believe they never told me this was going to happen."

Diamond floated down to sit beside her goddaughter. "Oh, come on, Lexi, is living with your father for a few years really going to be so bad?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "No…and Mom's right, I do miss my old friends and stuff. But it's not so much living in New York City, it's just…"

"Leaving Timmy behind," Diamond filled in for her, nodding knowingly.

Lexi frowned. "No! Well, maybe a little."

"Sweetie, are you forgetting something?" Diamond twirled her wand between her fingers. "You can see Timmy almost whenever you want. You'll still be able to meet him in Fairy World, or _poof _over to California when you know his parents won't be home. It'll just be a little adjustment, that's all."

Once again, one of Diamond's pep talks was all Lexi needed to feel better. "I guess you're right. And I really miss my dad. Maybe it won't be so bad."

The blue-haired fairy smiled encouragingly. "That's the spirit, kiddo. And don't you have plans with Timmy in a little while? That'll get your mind off of things."

The smile on Lexi's face wilted. "Oh, no. I forgot. How am I gonna tell Timmy?"

"Well, like I said, it's not like you two can't – "

A loud rattling noise interrupted her, and the two turned around to find Lexi's desk shaking visibly against the wall. The baseball perched on top rolled off and hit the floor with a loud _bang. _Lexi covered her ears and yelled above the noise, "I wish that would stop!"

But before Diamond could even raise her wand, the desk settled and became still, like nothing had ever happened. The baseball continued to roll across the floor until it disappeared under the bed.

Lexi and Diamond looked at each other in alarm. Diamond spoke first. "Well, that was strange."

"Yeah," Lexi agreed, staring warily at her desk and eerily reminded of the time she had discovered her fairy magic by accidentally blasting two large holes in the side of her house. "You don't think my magic's acting weird again, do you?"

Diamond shook her head slowly. "I don't think so. With all of the lessons you've been having with Astro, it's really unlikely that your magic would suddenly spin out of control like that."

"Maybe it's your magic!" Lexi exclaimed. "Timmy told me about this time before I moved here, when something went wrong with Cosmo's fagiggly gland and he started shape shifting into all these weird things."

"Well – "

"_Lexi!_" The door to Lexi's bedroom burst open and Amanda rushed in. "What was all of that – _what in the world?_" Her eyes locked on Diamond, still floating beside Lexi in the center of the room.

"_Mom!_" Lexi screamed, launching herself in front of her fairy godmother desperately. "What are you doing?"

"What – what?" Amanda pointed a shaking finger at Diamond. "What is _that?_"

"Nothing!" Lexi yelled, but the word was drowned out by the roof being ripped off of her house.

"_LEXI SANDERS,_" a booming voice echoed around the room accompanied by carnival music, followed by a shout of, "_Binky, track seven!" _The music changed, becoming ominous as Jorgen von Strangle appeared, towering above them. "_You have revealed the existence of your fairy godparent to another human. Now she must be taken away – forever!"_

"No!" Lexi screamed as the gigantic copy of "Da Rules" appeared in the center of the room. Its pages flipped over and a sudden gust of wind pulled Diamond toward it.

She grabbed onto the edge of the book. "Lexi!"

"Diamond!" Lexi yelled back, running to grab onto her godmother, but before she could, Jorgen clicked the yellow tube of Forget-i-cin in his hand, and both Lexi and her mother fell to the ground, unconscious, as "Da Rules" slammed shut and disappeared, taking Diamond with it.

…

When Lexi awoke, she did so in a different bedroom in a different state. Looking around, she stretched and rubbed her eyes, then glanced out the window at the sun rising overtop the endless buildings.

A good night's sleep had been just what she needed…the five hour flight to New York City had seemed to go on forever. Though maybe Lexi had gotten _too _good of a night's sleep – she remembered flying to New York the previous day to live with her father, but she couldn't remember the plane ride or seeing him at all.

Shaking her head, she climbed out of bed and dismissed the worry. She had just been exhausted after the long flight. As soon as she fully woke up, she would surely remember the events of the previous day.

…

When Timmy awoke, he did so in his usual bed in his usual house in Dimmsdale. He had already resigned himself to another boring day of school. He had already come up with a list of wishes for the day.

But something felt strange.

"Guys," he called several minutes later as he pulled his usual pink shirt on over his head. His fairies appeared immediately with a chorus of, "Hi, Timmy!" "Does anything about today feel weird to you?"

"Of course it does!" Cosmo said enthusiastically. "You have school today! Eeugh!"

Usually Timmy would have agreed, but he shook his head thoughtfully. "No, I mean other than that. I just feel like something about today is…I don't know, different."

"Don't worry, sport," Wanda said reassuringly. "I'm sure once you see Lexi at school, you'll feel better."

The name seemed to stir something inside of Timmy, seemingly related to the strange feeling he had, but the name was completely unfamiliar. "Who?"

"Um…Lexi?"

"What are you talking about, Wanda? I don't know anyone named Lexi. Maybe I'm not the only one feeling weird today."

But Cosmo was gaping at him, too. "Come on, Timmy, _Lexi! _You know, Lexi, you're best friend with the super cool fairy hybrid powers who beats up Francis for you? _Lexi?_" He knocked on the side of his godson's head. Even Poof was looking at Timmy in concern.

Timmy stared at his fairy godfamily, completely perplexed. "Alright, everyone's officially lost it," he declared, grabbing his pink hat and plunking it on his head. "I don't know who this 'Lexi' is that you guys keep talking about, but maybe dealing with Crocker will help me get my mind off of my own weird feeling."

And with that, he went off to school, though the strange feeling in his gut stayed with him for the rest of the day.

…

Apparently causing a child to lose their fairy godparent and then subsequently tampering with the memories of said godchild and her (former) best friend was against "Da Rules."

Who knew?

Jorgen _had _been feeling a little bad about messing so much with Lexi Sanders' life – so an angry phone call from the Fairy Council had simply helped him make up his mind to reverse everything he had done over the past day. Actually, they had made the decision for him, but at least he could say that he had at least partially done it out of his own free will.

The toughest fairy in the universe, after all, did not get forced into making decisions.

He stood in front of the glass ball containing all of Timmy Turner's memories, slowly replacing the boy's missing ones from his gigantic wand. He grimaced reluctantly as Timmy's memory ball was filled once more with memories of Lexi and her magic…and all the trouble they had caused.

Fortunately, the one bright spot was that at least Lexi was still all the way in New York, far from Timmy. Though the Fairy Council was also angry that Jorgen had tampered with time in order to send Lexi to her father much faster than originally planned, an old wish gone wrong (made by you-know-who) now prevented fairies from going back in time. So at least one part of Jorgen's plan was still intact.

He then moved on to Lexi's orb, having already signed Diamond's form – the thrilled fairy would be returned to her godchild by the next day.

Hating every moment of it, he gradually returned Lexi's memories, of her godmother, her magic, and her adventures.

But just as he was about to enter one last important person back into the depths of the girl's mind, Jorgen paused. He had gone to so much trouble for nothing. Would the Fairy Council really notice if several of Lexi's memories were simply…altered?

Smiling decisively, Jorgen placed her memory ball back on its stand. Lexi would regain her memory of discovering her fairy magic, her memory of defeating Anti Cosmo's plot to steal her powers, and all of the other multiple adventures she had had over the past six months.

These memories would simply not include anything related to Timmy Turner.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 3

_He was running. Late. The bell about to ring._

_ A flash of blond hair, and he hit the ground hard. She sat beside him, all dark clothes…except for the eyes. Bright blue eyes._

_ "I'm Timmy. Timmy Turner."_

_ "My name's Lexi Sanders."_

…

_The purple glow from her hands lit up the room. The sunlight streamed in from the gaping holes in the wall. Fairy dust covered the floor._

_ The book was old and dusty and they crowded around it. Fairy family histories. A photo of a baby with bright blue eyes._

_ She had a fairy godparent._

_ And she was a fairy hybrid._

…

_Black lava. A cage dangling precariously close. She was stuck inside._

_ The word tore from his raw throat, almost against his will. "Lexi!"_

_ The cage lowered closer, closer. Their lips nearly touched. _

_ And then they did._

…

Timmy shot up straight in bed, wiping sweat from his forehead and nearly panting. The rapid succession of dreams he had just had swirled through his mind. But they hadn't seemed like normal dreams. He could remember them so clearly…as if they had really happened.

And they had all included the same girl…Lexi.

_Lexi._

The name was familiar, and Timmy suddenly realized why. That was the girl his fairies had been drilling him about just the day before. He had had no idea who they were talking about.

And now he did.

Though it was only four o'clock in the morning, he pushed the covers back and called out, "Cosmo, Wanda! Poof!"

His fairies appeared in moments, yawning and rubbing their eyes. "What's the matter, sport?" Wanda asked in concern. "Are you okay?"

"I remember her," Timmy said breathlessly, the reality of what he had experienced hitting him like a train. "That girl you guys were talking about. Lexi. I remember her."

"Of course you remember her!" Cosmo exclaimed. "She's your best friend, duh!"

"I know that now. I remembered everything in my sleep."

Wanda smiled. "That's great, Timmy."

"But guys…" Timmy stood up and began pacing around his bedroom, all thoughts of sleep forgotten. "Why didn't I remember her yesterday? That doesn't make any sense. How would I forget everything about my best friend for just twenty-four hours?"

"Well, Timmy, you never were the pointiest knife in the drawer, if you know what I mean," Cosmo said knowingly.

Timmy furrowed his brow at that, then shook his head and continued, "And you know another thing? Lexi wasn't in school yesterday. I didn't realize because I didn't remember who she was, of course. But she wasn't."

Now even Cosmo was beginning to look worried. "That is odd, sport," Wanda agreed. "I wonder if Lexi not being in school the same day that you forget her whole existence are related."

"They have to be," Timmy said, his voice rising in vigor. "I bet it's the anti fairies or pixies again. I bet they've come up with a new plan to steal her magic and they created some way to make me forget about her so they could get away with it!"

"Maybe…" his godmother pondered. "But the anti fairies are usually pretty obvious when they're trying to take over the world. I think you'd know if they were after Lexi again." She paused, then smiled. "And you know, maybe we're wrong. Maybe Lexi was just sick yesterday."

"Yeah…" Timmy said reluctantly, but grinned as the idea sunk in. "Yeah, Wanda, I bet you're right! And I couldn't call her or anything yesterday because I didn't remember her. That doesn't explain why that happened to me, though."

"Why don't you wait and see if Lexi's in school today before you worry about it anymore?"

"Alright. Go back to sleep, you guys. I'll see you in a few hours." His fairies disappeared back into the fishbowl and Timmy climbed back into bed. He stared at his alarm clock until it went off three hours later.

…

Lexi sat on the edge of her bed, her head in her hands. Her stomach was in knots. She remembered everything.

Her mother had announced that Lexi was going to move to New York, and had discovered Diamond the same day. Diamond had been taken away and Lexi had lost her memories. Somehow, Lexi had ended up in New York the following day. She remembered the plane ride – specifically the man with the head cold sitting next to her – and meeting her dad at the airport. She remembered getting settled in her old bedroom and falling asleep immediately, she was so exhausted.

What she didn't remember was why exactly she had left for the city so early – she hadn't been supposed to leave for another week or so. That part was still one big blur.

Now Lexi looked around her small bedroom, confused and unsettled. Godchildren who lost their fairies weren't supposed to get their memories back…so why did she?

She almost wished that she hadn't. Because at least the day before, though she had felt a little cloudy and unfocused, she hadn't had to go through the pain of realizing that the one person who had always been there for her, since she was eight years old, was completely gone.

Tears momentarily bleared her vision, but she was so shocked that they disappeared back behind her eyes. Lexi Sanders did not cry. She hadn't cried when her parents announced their divorce. She hadn't cried when she was locked in a cell or dangling above a pit of lava in Anti Fairy World, nearing possible death. She hadn't cried when she realized that she would have to move back to New York and leave her whole life in Dimmsdale behind.

The last time she had cried…was when she was six years old. When her brother died.

Grimacing, ashamed of herself, Lexi shook her head and walked over to her dresser, grabbing the snow globe that her aunt had given her for Christmas years ago. It was covered in a layer of dust, having been untouched for three years. She hadn't been able to bring it to Dimmsdale – it was too fragile to survive the plane ride.

She wiped the dust off on her purple t-shirt and shook the globe. Snow drifted down around the happy family circling the tiny Christmas tree – mother, father, son, and daughter.

Shoot. Here came those darn tears again.

Lexi was just about to give in and let her emotions loose when a voice spoke loudly from behind her. "Hi, Lexi!"

The girl whirled around to face the blue-haired fairy floating above her bed, beaming. "Dia – "

But Diamond kept talking. "I'm Diamond, and I'm…" A large, colorful sign proclaiming her next words appeared over her head. "Your fairy godmother!"

"Diamond!" Lexi nearly shouted, rushing to hug her godmother. She covered her mouth briefly, hoping her father hadn't heard. "You're back!"

"You know I can't stay away from you, kiddo," Diamond laughed, hugging her back. "You're still miserable enough to need me, after all."

Lexi stepped back, her blue eyes narrowing in confusion. "But my mom saw you two days ago. You got taken away. Why'd they let you come back?"

"I'm…not sure exactly," Diamond admitted. "All I know is that yesterday afternoon I got a letter from the Fairy Council, telling me that my discovery was a mistake, and that they were reassigning you as my godchild and giving you your memories back."

Lexi grinned. "I guess a bizarre, no-explanation earthquake is an exception from 'Da Rules.' But who cares? You're back!"

"And I'm guessing you got your memories back, sweetie, judging by your reaction to seeing me," Diamond joked.

"Heck yeah I did! At first I thought I just had a bunch of weird dreams, but they were so clear after I woke up. It didn't take me long to figure out that they were really memories."

Diamond gazed around the bedroom, at the loft bed hanging from the ceiling by two chains, the now too-small desk and dresser, and the collection of soccer balls, baseball bats, and other sports related items cluttering Lexi's old bedroom. "I remember this room. Your father sure hasn't changed anything."

Lexi smiled. Her dad had been so thrilled to see her, it almost made up for the six months in which he had basically ignored her existence. Almost. "Yeah, he said he didn't feel right changing anything about my room. He wants me to do it myself."

Her fairy godmother smiled. "Anything you want changed?" she asked, twirling her wand.

The girl thought for a few moments, turning in a full circle to survey her childhood bedroom. "Hmm. I guess getting rid of all the dust would be a good start."

"Well, you didn't say 'I wish,' kiddo, but done." She flicked her wand and the surfaces in the room suddenly shone, free of grime. Lexi sat down on her bed, grinning around, and Diamond floated over to her, smiling sadly. "I'm glad you're finally happy to be here, Lexi. I know you'll miss Timmy, but now that I'm back you'll be able to see him whenever you want."

Lexi blinked up at her, sure that she had misheard. "Huh?"

"I said I'm sure it'll be easy for you to see Timmy, now that you have me back."

And just when Lexi thought her confusion was going away… "Uh…yeah, sounds great, Diamond, except…who the heck is Timmy?"

Godmother stared at goddaughter in shock. "What – you're joking, Lexi, aren't you? Of course you remember Timmy!"

"Uh…sorry to break it to you, Diamond, but I have no idea who you're talking about."

"He was your best friend, kiddo. You went to Neptune with him just the other day. He has a silly pink hat…" But as Diamond rambled on and Lexi continued to stare at her in perplexity, Diamond began to realize that much more than just Lexi's location had changed over the past two days.

…

Author's Note: So now it's Lexi's turn to think her godparent has lost her mind. And yay, another quick update from me! This story is really coming together for me so hopefully this will continue. Thanks to **FairlyOddFreak, Anti-Emily, **and **Pinkpoodle8** for reviewing – I'm glad you guys are enjoying it! Please keep letting me know what you think – what will Timmy do when he realizes that Lexi isn't just at home sick with a cold? And will Lexi ever remember her old best friend? Let me know what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 4

Three minutes until the first bell.

Timmy sat at his desk in homeroom, staring intently at the clock. Every few seconds he shot a worried glance at the empty seat in front and to the right of his.

Two minutes.

_Come on, Lex. _He craned his neck, trying to see out the door and into the hallway. By this point, only a few students were left, hurrying to get to their classrooms before the bell signaling the start of the school day.

One minute to go.

Timmy fiddled anxiously with his hat. Where _was _she? Still sick, perhaps, but it wasn't like Lexi to miss more than one day of school in a row. She rarely got sick.

The fleeting thought of Lexi just skipping school passed through his mind, but he disregarded it immediately. If Lexi was cutting, she would have told him so he could skip, too.

The bell rang.

Timmy's heart jumped into his throat, and he glanced nervously down at his fairies, disguised as erasers on his desk. "Guys," he whispered urgently, after looking around to make sure Crocker wasn't nearby. "No Lexi."

"Maybe she's just running late, sport," Wanda suggested.

Timmy brightened, nodding. Lexi wasn't very concerned with punctuality, especially where school was concerned. She often appeared by first or second period with a calm explanation that she had overslept or a wish had not gone according to plan.

Yes, that was it. Lexi had slept in, or still wasn't feeling well, and was coming in late. That _had _to be it. The other possibilities were too scary.

By second period, Timmy was beginning to worry again.

By fourth period, he was starting to panic.

And by lunchtime, he had given up all hope. Lexi was not going to be in school.

…

When Lexi awoke the next morning, her head spun as she recalled all of the details of the past few days. Remembering the sight of Diamond being sucked into the big book of rules, Lexi's heart began to pound. She glanced over at the hamster cage on the table beside her bed, and the light blue hamster sleeping inside, and sighed in relief.

Everything was okay now.

Realizing that this was her first normal day in New York City, she bounded out of bed and pulled on her usual clothes. Today was Saturday, and her father had called off work to spend the whole day with her. This would probably never happen again, so Lexi was determined to make the best of it.

And apparently her dad was, too, for when she walked into the main room of the apartment, which contained a small kitchen off to the side, she found William standing at the stove, flipping pancakes. "Dad?" Lexi said in astonishment, pinching herself on the arm to see if she was still dreaming.

William turned, grinning at his daughter. "Surprised to see me still here? I told you, sweetie, I have the whole day off today."

"No, it's not that." Lexi took a seat at the table, staring at him. "It's just…I've never seen you actually cook before." Back when her parents were still together, Amanda was the only one to ever make meals. Even after the divorce, when Lexi would spend nights at her father's house every other weekend, they almost always either ordered out or microwaved something for dinner.

William gave her a strange look, almost like he was about to tell her something, but paused and chuckled. "Just a new hobby I've picked up, I guess. You've been gone a whole six months."

That didn't seem like a very long time to Lexi, but she shrugged and dug into the plate of pancakes that he set in front of her. "Wow, Dad. These are awesome!"

He took a seat across from her and smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Lexi. So I was thinking we could take a walk in Central Park today. I know it was always your favorite place. And I have something I need to tell you."

So Lexi hadn't misread the look he had given her earlier. "Um. Okay, Dad. Should I be worried?"

He chuckled again…since when did her father chuckle so much? "Not at all. I think you'll be happy, actually."

Lexi finished the pancakes and slid her chair back from the table. "Uh, okay. I've just gotta, uh…feed my hamster before we go."

"Go ahead," William called as she raced back to her room. "I'm glad you got to bring your pet along with you."

Lexi slammed back into her bedroom and shook the hamster cage lightly. "Diamond, wake up!"

Immediately, the small blue hamster disappeared, replaced by Diamond in her fairy form, floating above the cage. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked worriedly, glancing around the room as if expecting another human to barge in.

"Nothing," Lexi laughed, so glad to have her godmother back. "Me and Dad are taking a walk in Central Park. He says he wants to tell me something. Maybe you can turn into a butterfly or something and come with us."

"Whatever you want, kiddo." Diamond waved her wand and appeared as a tiny light blue butterfly. "Lead the way."

…

Timmy stood on the sidewalk outside of Lexi's house, staring at her front door and trying to figure out what he should say. "Mrs. Sanders, I have reason to believe your only daughter has been kidnapped by evil creatures who want to suck out her magic that you don't know she has" just wouldn't cut it.

His fairies appeared as birds beside him. "What are you waiting for, Timmy?" Cosmo asked eagerly. "Did you forget how to knock again?"

"No, Cosmo," Timmy said irritably.

Wanda seemed to know what he was thinking. "Why don't you just ask her if Lexi's okay since you haven't seen her in school? For all you know, she could still be sick."

"If she was sick, she would have called to tell me," Timmy grumbled, but decided that this was the best strategy. "But alright. I guess that makes sense." Taking a deep breath, he marched across the street and up to Lexi's front door, which he knocked on assertively.

A short women with shoulder-length blond hair and green eyes – Lexi's mother – opened the door. "Oh, Timmy," she said, forcing a smile upon seeing who was at the door. Timmy wasn't surprised – it was no secret that Lexi's mother did not like him. "What a surprise."

_A surprise? _Timmy stared at her for a moment, unable to come up with a response. Why would her daughter's best friend coming to check on her be a surprise? "Uh, I'm just here to see if Lexi's okay. She hasn't been in school for two days, you know, so I just…uh, got worried." He faltered, hoping he didn't sound too much like _more _than a friend.

Amanda's eyes narrowed a bit, but with surprise instead of suspicion. "Why Lexi hasn't been in school…" she pondered, shaking her head. "Timmy, of course she told you…"

"Told me what?" Timmy's heart began to pound in his chest.

"Lexi moved back to New York, to live with her father."

The words hit Timmy like a speeding train, so hard he nearly fell over. He wasn't sure if he felt relief that Lexi wasn't in danger or shock that this had nothing to do with their usual enemies. "Lexi – New York – moved – what?"

"I can't believe she didn't tell you," Amanda said softly, her expression almost pitying. "She was so upset when I told her, so worried about keeping up your friendship. She must not have had the courage to break the news. I'm sorry, Timmy."

He didn't respond because he didn't know what else to say. Somehow he managed to nod and, his mouth dry and his vision blurred, walked back to the sidewalk. He waited until Amanda had shut the door before he sat down on the curb, his fairies, still disguised as birds, fluttering over to him.

"She's gone," he whispered, staring at the pavement, unable to look at them. "And she didn't tell me."

Even Cosmo didn't have anything funny to say to that. "I…I don't know why that would be, sport," Wanda said faintly, looking upset as well, as Lexi was her distant cousin. "Are you sure she didn't mention it?"

"I think I'd know if my best friend told me she was moving across the country!" Timmy nearly shouted. Not knowing what else to do, he grabbed his pink hat off of his head and threw it to the ground.

"I don't know, Timmy," Cosmo said seriously. "Maybe Lexi didn't tell you because she wanted to move away from you."

His godson stared at him, horrified, but the green-haired fairy did not seem to realize that his words had been at all offensive. As Timmy thought about it, though, it did make sense. "Maybe you're right, Cosmo," he mused. "I mean, why else wouldn't she tell me? She must be mad at me for some reason."

"Did she seem angry the last time you saw her?" Wanda asked. "Did you say anything that might have upset her? You know how easily Lexi gets mad."

Timmy shrugged helplessly. "I don't know, I don't think so! But I must have. Why else would she just leave the state without telling me?"

"Well…" Even Wanda didn't have an answer this time.

"Poof, poof," Poof chimed in glumly.

As the reality of the situation began to set in, Timmy rose to his feet, pulling his rumpled hat back onto his head. "Lexi's my best friend. I'm not gonna let her leave without saying goodbye just 'cause I made her mad, when I don't even know what I did!"

"Sport, Lexi's all the way in New York City. What can you possibly do now?"

Timmy grinned, an idea forming. "If fairy magic can take me all the way to Fairy World, it can definitely take me to New York."

…

Her father was nervous, Lexi noticed as they walked through Central Park, one of her favorite places in the world. She had completely forgotten about how cut off from the bustle of the city some parts were – it brought back so many memories.

"Dad, come on, spit it out," Lexi said after nearly ten minutes of silence. "I'm about to explode! What's the big secret?"

William sighed heavily, leading her over to a nearby bench and sitting down. "Sorry, Lexi. This is just such an amazing thing for me, and you're such an important person in my life." He chuckled – _again. _"I guess I'm just a little nervous here, as you can probably tell."

This was getting a little too sappy for Lexi's tastes. "Dad. You're chuckling again."

He full-out laughed this time. "I know, I know. Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say it. Lexi…I'm getting married."

His daughter's bright blue eyes grew large as she stared at him for nearly twenty seconds without saying a word. He was just about to speak, ask her if she had heard him correctly, when she suddenly burst into laughter. "Ha! Wow, Dad, you really got me. Okay. What's the real thing you had to tell me?" William looked at her blankly. She abruptly stopped laughing. "Wait. You're not…serious, are you?"

"I'm very serious, Lexi." His face fell – this was obviously not the reaction he had been expecting. "I've been dating Elise for several years now and we both feel very strongly that this is the right time, especially with you living with us for the next few years."

Lexi had thought this couldn't get any worse…until she heard the name of the woman her father was going to devote the rest of his life to. "_Elise?_" she squeaked, remembering the lady her father had started dating only a year after the divorce.

She remembered a tall lady with auburn hair that was always curled or straightened or some other nonsense, and a face never not packed with makeup, always laughing that irritating high-pitched laugh and trying to act like she was Lexi's new mother. And that had only been when they just started dating.

Lexi had had no idea that they were still together after so long.

"You know Elise," William encouraged, as if this was a good thing. "You met her a bunch of times before you moved."

"Yeah, I sure did," Lexi grumbled, nauseated. Elise was basically the opposite of her in every way. And her father wanted to _marry _her. Lexi would have to _live _with this woman, and _see _her every day. All in a tiny apartment.

William smiled, mistaking his daughter's resentful hesitation for a sign that she was coming around to the idea. "See, I knew you'd remember. She's coming over for dinner tonight so you two can catch up – she hasn't seen you in almost a year!" He stood up and stretched, still grinning. "Come on, Lexi, let's get the rest of this walk in." He started off again, calling back, "And don't worry, Elise hasn't changed a bit!"

Lexi sat on the bench for a moment longer, staring after him in shock and horror. "Great," she muttered finally, jumping up and racing after her father.

Diamond, still in butterfly form, fluttered quickly alongside her, but Lexi was too upset even to make a sarcastic comment.

…

Author's Note: Poor Timmy. At least he knows that she's not in any danger, but he knows that she didn't tell him she was leaving and assumes it's because she's mad at him. How do you think his plan will go to get her back? And poor Lexi. Her father just dropped a pink, glittery bomb on her life. Do you guys think she'll come around to the idea of a new Barbie-esque stepmother, or resort to her usual hijinks to break them up? Thanks to my three loyal reviewers – I really appreciate you guys continuing to give your support! Let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own the Fairly Oddparents or its characters. I only own Lexi and the other OCs.

Chapter 5

Timmy had it all planned out.

He would wish himself to New York City and would track down Lexi – somehow. After all, how many apartments could there really be in New York City? Then he would apologize about a million times for whatever he had done to upset her, she would forgive him, and would decide that she preferred it in Dimmsdale, with her mother and her best friend, and she would move back.

It was so simple that nothing could possibly go wrong.

Until, of course, Wanda found something.

"How do you expect to go to New York for however long this will take without your parents noticing?" she pointed out as he was packing his backpack full of things he would need – two handheld video game consoles, comic books, and a few old wishes that could be helpful. "I mean, I know they're not the most observant people, but I think even they would notice if their only son went missing for three days."

Timmy stood up, zipping his backpack and slinging it over his shoulder. "First of all, it's not gonna take three days. We'll be there a few hours, at most. But yeah, I guess I better think of something. Mom and Dad might not notice if I'm gone, but tonight's their bingo night, and Vicky _definitely_ would."

Cosmo appeared next to them in a swirl of fairy dust, holding a pretzel stick in each hand. "Hey, look!" he exclaimed, shoving the ends in his mouth so the pretzels stuck out awkwardly. "I'm you, Timmy!"

Timmy stared at his godfather, an idea forming. "Cosmo, that's it! You're a genius!"

"I am?"

"Yeah! You'll disguise yourself as me, and stay here while I'm in New York. My parents and Vicky won't suspect a thing!"

Wanda looked uncertain. "I don't know, sport. _Cosmo?_"

"Come on, it's a great plan! What can go wrong?"

"That's the spirit, Timmy!" Cosmo waved his wand and appeared on the ground, practically a clone of Timmy except for the bright green eyes. "See, I'm Timmy! I'm lazy, selfish, and greedy!"

Timmy and Wanda stared at him, then at each other. Then he nodded confidently and said, "Yep, he's good. I wish we were in New York City!"

Wanda sighed and held up her wand. "Good luck, Cosmo," she said wearily, waving it. "And don't do anything stupid!"

…

Lexi walked into her bedroom to find a shopping bag on her bed. "Dad," she called, giving Diamond a quizzical look. "What's this?"

William appeared in the doorway, grinning broadly. "Open it up," he urged. "I thought you could wear it to dinner tonight."

Her _father _bought her a piece of _clothing? _Hoping desperately for some sort of sports jersey, Lexi pushed away the wrapping paper and pulled out, of all possible things, a trendy looking, cinched, sleeveless pink dress.

It wasn't frilly or horrible-looking. But it was _nothing _that Lexi would ever dream of wearing.

"Uh…" She wrinkled her nose at the dress and glanced at her father. Lexi was the type of person to tell someone exactly what she thought of something. But the thrilled, hopeful look on his face made her hold her tongue. "Thanks…Dad."

"You like it?" he asked, his smile wavering a bit.

Not wanting to hurt her father's feelings, even after he had just dropped a huge bomb on her life, Lexi forced a smile. "No, it's fine. It's just…not what I would have expected you to pick." _You know I'm a tomboy, Dad. You _know _I've always hated pink._

"Alright, you caught me." William threw his hands up in her air, laughing. "It was Elise who really picked it out. She insisted on going shopping to find something for you when I told her you were moving back, and she thought this was perfect."

For once, Lexi could not find words, and settled for, "Oh."

"I hope it fits. You'll wear it tonight, won't you?"

She wanted to tell him that there was no way she was wearing a pink dress anywhere. She wanted to tell him that she was not happy at all about his engagement plans.

She wanted to tell him that he obviously didn't know her at all anymore.

But what Lexi actually said was, "Yeah, Dad. I'll wear it."

The look on her father's face almost made up for everything. "Great, sweetheart. Okay. Elise will be here in half an hour, so I'm gonna go start dinner. We're having pot roast, your favorite."

Lexi's favorite was pizza, but she just nodded and tried to keep a pleasant expression on her face until he was out of the room. She hopped up after him and shut the door, then called out quietly, "Diamond!"

The light blue hamster in the cage reappeared in her fairy form. Diamond took one look at the dress and winced. "Yikes. Not really your style, is it, kiddo?"

"It's horrible," Lexi groaned, tossing the dress onto her bed. "And the worst part is that my dad actually thought I'd _like _it. I've only been gone for six months…it's like he doesn't know me at all anymore."

"I don't think that's it, Lexi," Diamond said comfortingly, wrapping an arm around her goddaughter's shoulders. "I think he's just a little preoccupied with everything that's going on in his life right now. He wants to impress Elise."

"I can't believe he's actually marrying her." Lexi pressed a hand to her stomach, resisting the sudden urge to punch a wall. "She like Barbie and the Wicked Witch all tied together in one."

Diamond couldn't help but laugh. "Come on. I'm sure she's not that bad." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "But she _will_ be here soon. You'd better get that dress on."

Lexi groaned dramatically and slid out of her dark purple t-shirt and black jeans, replacing them with the dreaded pink dress. Her black and blue sneakers looked ridiculous paired with it, so she slipped them off, staring at herself in the mirror in only the dress and socks.

She had to admit, she didn't look completely horrible. The dress fit perfectly and actually brought out her bright blue eyes more than her usual dark attire did.

But she felt like a totally different person, and she hated it.

Diamond smiled, floating behind her. "You look beautiful, Lexi. Why don't you just give it a chance? You don't have to wear it every day."

"Not until Elise moves in," Lexi grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I look like a Barbie doll." But she gave up and flopped down on her bed, pulling a pillow over her eyes. She stayed like that until the doorbell rang twenty minutes later.

…

What most fairies knew was that every time a trouble-making wish was made that required intervention, an alarm in Jorgen's office went off. But what most fairies did not know was that every time Timmy Turner or Lexi Sanders made a wish of any kind, Jorgen was notified immediately. Just in case.

He was sitting at his too-small desk, rearranging his Flipsie figures and still reveling over the genius of his plan to keep Turner and Sanders apart, when a typed piece of paper appeared in front of him.

_5:23 p.m. Dimmsdale, California._

_ Timothy T. Turner wishes to be transported from Dimmsdale, California to New York City, New York: "I wish we were in New York City."_

Jorgen stared at the paper, his anger bubbling until he couldn't control himself anymore. He grabbed his huge wand, pointed it at the notice, and it burst into flames, dissolving into a little pile of ashes.

He had been _so close. So close _to separating the two most trouble-making godchildren in all of Fairy World's history. And if he found her again, it would ruin everything.

Jorgen's first reaction was to stop Turner as soon as possible – maybe send him back to that Wishing Well camp for another lesson in responsible wishing. But he stopped himself just in time. The Fairy Council was already angry at him for messing with Sanders' fairy in the first place. If they found out he was meddling even more, he didn't even want to think about what they could do. Besides Jorgen himself, they were the most powerful fairies in the universe – they could even make him…_puny._

Resolved, Jorgen sat back down and set aside his wand. Anyway, what were the chances that Turner could actually _find _Sanders in the gigantic city of New York? And even if he did manage to see her again, how could he possibly return her memories of him? She would have no idea who he was.

Unless, of course, Turner used his fairies to help him speed along the process.

So maybe Jorgen couldn't directly intervene. But he could make a few new rules to prevent Turner from doing anything stupid.

…

Author's Note: I am _so _sorry that it has taken me this long to update! First I was busy with schoolwork, then I got sick, then Christmas and family took over, and now I'm sick _again! _I had a fever and a headache as I wrote most of his chapter, so if it doesn't make the most sense, that's my excuse! Anyway, please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
